


Just Kiro

by just_yeole_cryptid



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mention of blood, doki doki AU except they remember sayori's death, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_yeole_cryptid/pseuds/just_yeole_cryptid
Summary: Doki Doki AU for MLQC that possessed me at an ungodly hour!
Kudos: 2





	Just Kiro

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!  
> A short little aside for this!  
> Gavin= Sayori  
> Lucien= Yuri  
> Victor= Natsuki  
> Kiro= Monika  
> This also doesn't exactly conform to DDLC canon since it's been a while since I've played and i was really just seeing where the words took me!  
> TW/// Use of the word "suicide", brief mention of suicide, brief mention of blood, and a very minor background mention of stalking (use of the word stalker)

The door swung open and MC turned around to face Kiro and Victor.

“Kiro! Victor! Pl-please you have to help me! L-L-Lucien said he had something to tell me in the-the clubroom so I came to see him and then....” Her gaze drifted to the knife sticking out of Lucien’s stomach as she stifled a sob.

Victor gagged, staring at the blood coating the floor and MC’s hands.

He darted out of the room to throw up.

Kiro looked between MC and Lucien before giving MC a sympathetic smile.

He pulled down a handkerchief and knelt down next to her, taking her hands in his own, wiping the blood off.

“K-Kiro! We need to re-report this!” MC exclaimed, holding back more tears.

“That can wait, MC. Are you okay?” Kiro said softly, locking eyes with her.

“I’m fine but what about Luci-” She began before he cut her off.

“Lucien is dead. All we can do is get someone to move his body and gather your testimony.” He explained, shooting a look at Lucien’s body that was… Something MC couldn’t place. (Disdainful?)

MC startled as Victor barged back in, wiping at his mouth with a cloth before tossing it onto the desk.

“F-first Gavin, my childhood best friend, then Lucien. Who’s next?” MC chuckled, weakly.

Kiro laughed softly at her joke, but seemed to realize that this was a trauma response as he gently patted her head.

Victor didn’t seem to get the joke as he shot Kiro a dark look.

“Who indeed… Y’know something, Kiro? Gavin died right after he told you he had feelings for MC and asked for your advice on confessing to her.” Victor snarled.

“And…? Are you- Are you implying that I killed them?” Kiro stammered.

Victor cocked an eyebrow.

“Lucien apparently went _nuts_ and killed himself in the classroom where he was going to confess to her. What am I supposed to think, Kiro? _I_ didn’t kill them! And I know MC didn’t!”

“Victor… They committed suicide. I understand you’re struggling with this but… There’s no way to pass the blame this time. I’m sorry…” Kiro said, gently, as if speaking to a stubborn child.

MC glanced between the two of them.

Victor seemed convinced that Kiro had something to do with this.

Kiro looked sympathetic but… A little tense as well… Which was… Concerning.

“Guys, c’mon. We need to call someone to take care of Lucien.” MC begged.

“No. I’m not going anywhere until Kiro explains himself and neither are either of you.” Victor snapped, sliding the door shut and leaning against it.

“Victor, can’t you see you’re distressing MC?” Kiro said, with a slight force behind his voice.

“Me? _ME?!”_ Victor shouted. “Gavin wasn’t depressed and Lucien wasn’t a total… _Stalker freak!_ Not until MC showed up! Not until everyone started falling for her! _Including_ you! I-I don’t know what you did to them but you did _something!”_

“Victor… You’re thinking too much about this. You’ve experienced strain on your mind because of this. It’s all going to be okay.” Kiro whispered, taking a step towards him.

“DON’T YOU DARE, KIRO! Don’t you _dare_ take a step closer to me. MC, if you know what’s good for you, please, _please,_ just come with me. Please. We can run away now. Call the police on him.” Victor begged, his grey eyes wide as he turned his gaze towards MC, wild and desperate.

“MC, please… You know I could never do anything like that…” Kiro whimpered.

MC was forced to make a choice.

“MC.” They both said, in perfect sync.

She looked between both of them, frantically.

She made her choice.

She’ll just never know if she made the right one.

MC took a tentative step away from Kiro’s side towards Victor.

Victor’s smile seemed a little crazy and his eyes were still wide with fear but he held his arms out towards her, ready to hold her when she got to him.

Kiro sighed, almost disappointed.

“I see… I suppose you made your choice. The outcome was going to be the same either way, I’m afraid… But I might’ve let Victor live if you just… Stayed with me, MC! I don’t understand it, really! I did everything right! I was kind and welcoming and sweet and comforting and for what? You’re just going to run away with… With _Victor?_ I can’t have that…” He said, a bit wistfully. “Let’s clear away Lucien, shall we. I grow tired of having to look at him.”   
With a snap of his fingers, all the blood from the floor _and_ Lucien’s body disappeared.

“There. Much better.” Kiro said with a happy smile.

Victor let out a terrified laugh.

“MC. When I open the door, you need to run.” He whispered.

“Oh, Victor, Victor, Victor. Innocent little manga loving Victor. There’s nowhere else outside of this classroom. Because… Because I made it that way. I’m afraid neither of you are leaving. Sorry?” Kiro laughed a little.

“Wh-What? No, no. I was just out there.” Victor whispered.

“Victor. I just. Changed things to be the way I wanted. This is all just… An illusion. Isn’t that right, MC?” Kiro laughed again, demurely covering his mouth with one hand. “But still… I fell in love with you… That’s strange, isn’t it? Is it even stranger that I don’t want anyone else to have you?”

Victor stared at both of them, confused.

“No-no, I’m sorry. He’s bothering me just… Gaping like a fish. Hold on a moment.” Kiro groaned.

With a flick of his wrist, Kiro pulled up a screen that seemed like the file folder application on a computer.

He scrolled through it and clicked on one titled “Doki Doki Literature Club”.

Kiro flipped through the character files until he found the one he was looking for…

Victor.chr.

“Do I wish to delete- YES I WANT TO DELETE VICTOR!” Kiro shouted at the application, slamming his finger over the “yes”. “Am I _sure?_ Of course I’m sure!” He glanced over at MC and Victor before hitting the button. “Doing this with Gavin and Lucien wasn’t _nearly_ as annoying. Maybe it was because they weren’t the _final_ thing standing in the way of my happiness.”

And with that…

He pressed the final, glowing “yes” standing in his way.

Victor disappearing seemed to happen in slow motion, like he was dissolving, right before her eyes.

“V-Victor?” She whispered, reaching towards him.

Then… Just as sure he had been there, he was gone.

“ _Finally._ Now it’s just you and me! No Gavin, no Lucien, no Victor! Just- Just Kiro!” He started laughing, delightedly, his eyes were wild though, truly representing just how… Fucked up, he really was.

“Kiro, please, please bring them- bring them back.” MC whimpered.

“Why would I do that! It-It’s just _us,_ MC! We can do whatever we want here! It’s-It’s _Just Kiro.”_


End file.
